The Awakening
by knownobody
Summary: Beginning when Chrom and his companions find a mysterious amnesic man laying in the middle of a field, their adventure forever changes the fate of the world. Based off of Fire Emblem Awakening, with a few tweaks here and there. If you have not played the game, I highly suggest it before you read this, but I hope you enjoy this story none the less! Rated T for swearing and violence.


Yeah, this is a little experiment I've been thinking about, so please let me know if you like the prequel. The basic idea is to follow along with the canon plot, but as if usually the case with all of my stories there is a major plot twist that I like to add in here and there, so I do hope you enjoy!

P.S. I do **NOT** own Fire Emblem Awakening, or anything to do with the series.

**The Awakening**

**Prologue **

How many years had he been traveling now? It had been so long that he could not remember. All that mattered to the man was where he was going next. It matter didn't how far however, he never felt welcome anywhere he went, never felt at home anywhere. It may have been his own paranoia that had developed over time from the people chasing him all his life, but he felt safe nowhere in all of the world.

Pushing back his silver bangs in order to be able to wipe the sweat off of his brow. The man stopped for a short break underneath a tree near a small pond. Sitting in the shade of the tree he Leaned his back against the trunk and surveyed his surroundings, a plain grassy field; a nice spot for a break. He could see leagues away. There was no way anyone could get to him before he spotted them. The sun was high in the sky, making the already warm sunny day all that much warmer.

Discarding the pack he'd been carrying next to him by the tree, he shed the black coat he wore, the last remnant he had his family, the only memento of his mother that he had. It had runes written on the back of it dating from a time before the common language that was widely used today. The wind's gale brushed against him on the tree, relieving his sore joints and muscles and cooling his body down. The thin long sleeved shirt previously hidden under the cloak was solid white except for the black collar. His boots came almost up to his knees covered by his tan trousers.

He unbuckled his sword from his waist and set the sheathed blade upon his lap for easy access. He reached into the inside pocket of his cloak he pulled out an old tome. He had read it several dozens of times and memorized its contents down to every letter. But every now and again he needed something to distract himself.

He knew it wasn't safe to linger in anyplace too long, but on such a nice day, with such a wide view of the field, he could spare a few minutes right? That town to the north wasn't going anywhere anyway.

His gloved fingers glided through the pages with the grace and softness of a librarian, all the while his peripherals were trained on the horizon with a soldier's alertness. The tome was about ancient magic from the last age, long thought to have vanished in the course of history. He could perform most magic with no effort, not even needing a tome to focus the power through, his family was always gifted in magic. Many near death experiences, much time to study and learn, and the clarity of mind to keep his thoughts open helped too.

A gentle smile graced the man's face. '_You don't live as long as I do and not learn a few tricks,'_ he thought to himself. His pursuers had nearly captured him countless times, but each time he either fought them off or shook them off of his trail. But they always came back, with more force and tenacity than the last. He had to travel alone, to prevent anyone else from coming to harm because of him.

But a little company would be nice. The solitude hurt more than anything else he'd endured. All of the pain, all of the sorrow, none hurt more than the loneliness he felt in his heart. But he had no choice, he had to keep moving, he had to keep everyone else safe. Let their blissful ignorance shield themselves from the darkest forces that the world has seen, has yet to see again, and will not if he could help it.

A call from the tree startles the man from his thoughts as he whips his head around to face the maker of the noise, his hands ready to draw his blade, the tome he was reading toppled helplessly to the ground.

A lone crow sat upon a branch, its head crooked to the side as if it were examining him. Its small beady red eye trained on him. He could see something in the reflection from the birds eye, but he couldn't pinpoint just what it was. Needless to say, it left him uneasy. The man scowled at the bird, and almost instantly it flew off, a ways towards the south. He'd stayed there for too long. Immediately standing up, he buckled his sword to his waist and donned his cloak once again. Hastily grabbing his pack and hoisting it over his shoulders he grabbed his tome and made to stuff it back to its dwelling when he briefly saw his reflection in the pond.

His messy silver hair covered his head accenting his unusual indigo eyes. His skin was pale despite how often he was out in the sun. With a shake of his head he returned his attention to the tome and safely stored it away. Turning towards his next destination he took a single step when he suddenly felt a cold chill run up his spine. His hands found their way to his sword where his grip turned his knuckles white. Turning sharply he drew the blade in an arc cutting the air in front of him.

His eyes shot open as his body froze. There just a few feet in front of him, a figure stood. Indigo eyes met his gaze and he felt it impossible to tear his eyes away. It was as if he was looking in a mirror.

The person in front of him looked just like himself.

* * *

**Very Short I know, but for good reason. I do hope you enjoyed this prologue! If you have any questions I'll be happy to answer them, although I'll try not to spoil anything! Your feedback is always appreciated! ~Knownobody**


End file.
